Ynärâh
by Anyh 2
Summary: Los dos huevos que están en manos de Gabatorix han sido robados. Ynärâh conseguirá uno y será la encargada de llevar el segundo hasta su nuevo jinete. leanlo, es el primero que hago sobre Eragon, please.
1. Chapter 1

Ynärâh **Capitulo 1: No es oro todo lo que reluce**

El cielo oscureció, un canto místico perforó la noche. El ulular de un búho resonó y se perdió en la intemperie de la fría noche.

Un enorme bosque se abría ante la soledad un valle. En el centro de este una casita a oscuras, solitaria y abandonada. Estaba medio caída. Destrozada...

Aunque no estaba tan sola como a alguien le hubiese gustado. Un joven campesino perdido la había encontrado. Por dentro podía a llegar ser "curiosa". Para ser una casa tan humilde y destruida, como lo era, tenía una instalación de seguridad un tanto compleja.

Eric, como se llamaba el campesino, burló con facilidad el sistema. En el centro de la casa había una mesa de roble, y encima de ella dos piedras preciosas una de color verde oscuro y la otra rosa rojizo, ambas muy brillantes. Estaban perfectamente pulidas. Protegiéndolas de cualquiera amenaza había un cristal, que las rodeaba, Eric se perforó el cerebro. Agarro una piedra que había en el suelo y la lanzó, con todas sus fuerzas, contra el cristal. En este se abrió un hueco, lo suficientemente grande para que Eric sacara ambas piedras preciosas, por separado.

Con estas preciosidades me darán algún dinero en Carvahall. Talvez Brom, el cuenta cuentos, las quiera... ¡siempre tan metido en sus cuentos de hadas! Espera un momento ¿no es muy raro que haya tal sistema de seguridad si no hay nadie vigilando? Es más, si se hubieran ido... ¡se las abrían llevado! Debo irme de aquí ahora mismo, es peligroso.

Eric hizó con su chaqueta una bolsa y allí colocó ambas piedras. Salió de la casa como pudo y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo... un grito se ahogó en la noche, Eric apretó el paso...

Sabía que no era buena idea penetrar en el Bosque Guardián.

En un claro se encontraba el caballo que había comprado por un puñado de monedas, el dueño decía que se llamaba Cadoc. Se montó e hizó que su caballo galopara lo más rápido posible.

En dos noches llegó a Ceunon, pero como Cadoc no podía más tuvo que cambiar al caballo por un puñado de monedas (la mitad de por lo que él había adquirido al animal) y con ello pagar un viaje hecho en carro con un mercader. También iba en el carro un guerrero llamado Peigek.

- ¿Por qué vas a Carvahall, chico?

- Quiero vender unas gemas- explicó el muchacho-, quiero ganar un dinero para coger el primer barco que salga de esta tiranía.

- Que Galbatorix no te oiga decir eso, hijo. Hace dos meses le pedí a Merlock, el mercader, dos piedras preciosas para la graduación de mis mejores aprendices. ¿cuánto pides?

- No se¿cuánto daría?

- Te llevaré a mi amigo Merlock, el la examinará y ya te daré preció.

- De acuerdo.

El camino hacía Carvahall hubiese sido muy aburrido si no estuviese Peigek. Este era un hombre muy viejo, su edad se perdía en la noche de los tiempos- esto fue lo que le dijo él a Eric cuando este preguntó-. Peigek tenía el cabello albino, una corta barba negra, peinada y cortada cuidadosamente. Sus ojos eran de un azul tan intenso que dolían mirarlos. Aunque, eso si, llenos de maldad, con una chispa de bondad prácticamente indescriptible. Era muy bajo, pero no tanto como un enano, era muy ancho de espaldas. Tenía mucha musculatura.

A su lado Eric parecía un elfo, alto, delgado, hermoso... joven. Pero, al fin y al cabo, débil de pensamiento y fuerza.

Al llegar a Carvahall se encontraron con que cada hombre, mujer y niño llevaba un arma... como si temieran a algo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó desorientado Eric-.

- Hace, no se ¿3 año? Nunca se me han dado bien las cuentas, muchacho, llegaron unos seres y... mataron a un hombre, Garrow, creo que se llamaba, destruyeron su casa, desapareció su sobrino y Brom, el cuenta cuentos. Desde entonces los hurgaros saquean la ciudad cuando se les antoja.

- Yo conocía a Brom, era un buen hombre.

- Lo se. Venga vamos.

Peigek y Eric caminaron por las calles hasta llegar a un puesto donde las mujeres se peleaban por conseguir los mejores broches.

- señoras dejen respirar un poco a Merlock.

- Oh, Peigek, ni seas aguafiestas.

- Pero lo soy preciosidades, ala, fuera.

- Vamonos chicas, este bruto quiere hablar a solas- a regañadientes se fueron las mujeres-.

- Merlock¿podríamos hablar en tú tienda?

- Por supuesto.

- Media hora más tarde.

- decidme- dijo Merlock un poco asustado, porque pocas veces Peigek era tan guardado-.

- ¿cuánto costarían estas dos piedras?- preguntó Eric sacándolas-.

- ¡OTRA VEZ! No lo se, pero un chico me trajo hace algún tiempo una como estas, pero de color azul. Desde entonces les estoy calculando el precio, pero, no se...

- ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de que son las mismas?

- No se, tengo un presentimiento, jovencito. Yo pagaría por cada una 100 coronas entre las dos... como mínimo, por supuesto. Como máximo, 200.

- Te pagare 150 por las dos- le dijo decidido Peigek al muchacho en cuanto salieron de la tienda-.

- Gracias.

Peigek llevó ambas piedras a ...

**Holas**

**Aún no me acabado de leer Eragon (voy por la pagina 577), pero ya me ha fascinado, por ello he escrito este fic. Intento pedir disculpas por si hay algún dato erróneo. Besos**

****

**Anyh**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ynärâh_

**Capitulo 2 ¿el destino o la casualidad?**

Peigek llevó ambas piedras a su escuela de lucha, que se encontraba a las afueras de Carvahall. Entró en ella. Dentro de dos horas sería la graduación de los jóvenes de 16 años. Las piedras sería para Ynärâh, una de las pocas mujeres de su escuela y Zoomie, el agresivo heredero del rey. En la ceremonia de graduación se entregaría cada alumno una cota de malla, una espada y una capa. Los alumnos entraban como muy pronto con 4 años, y como muy tarde a los 7. desde entonces, hasta los 16 años no salían de la escuela, y eran sometidos a un riguroso entrenamiento, que pocos podían resistir.

Cada alumno llevaba sus mejores togas ese día. Después de entregar a cada alumno la capa, la cota de malla y la espada, Peigek llamó a Ynärâh y a Zoomie.

-Elegid- dijo ocultando sus manos detrás de su espalda-.

Ynärâh era muy alta y delgada, apenas tenía curvas y también tenía una espalda muy estrecha. Su piel era pálida como la cera y suave como el terciopelo. Su cabello carbón, enmarañado, y fino como la seda. Sus ojos eran grises, tristes, furiosos y llenos de coraje.

Zoomie era robusto, pelirrojo y de ojos marrón oscuro. Era muy moreno, y fuerte.

Ambos llevaban una capa azul oscura (la que les había entregado un momento antes), una cota de malla de puro oro blanco y en sus caderas unos cinturones de donde colgaban unas espadas de oro de Eoam.

-Derecha- dijo sin rodeos Ynärâh-

- ¿Por qué tiene que elegir ella primero¡¡YO SOY EL SOBRINO DEL REY!- exclamó molesto Zoomie-.

- elige tú primero, Zoomie.

- derecha.

- Muy bien, toma- Peigek le entregó la piedra rosa rojizo-. Toma Ynärâh, bien hecho al contenerte.

Ynärâh tomó entre sus brazos la piedra verde.

- Gracias maestro- murmuró ella-.

- mi piedra es más hermosa- dijo Zoomie intentando parecer contento de tener una piedra "En cuanto salga de este tugurio la tirare" pensó molesto al ver que tanto esfuerzo eran entregados en una simplona piedra, por muy hermosa que sea,-.

La ceremonia acabó después de que un cuarteto de cuerda tocase una pieza muy tristona.

Zoomie fue el primero en marcharse, después salió Ynärâh. Está vio como Zoomie tiraba por la ladera su piedra, luego la llamó Peigek, para darle su bendición, que lo hizó en un idioma que a Ynärâh le extraño mucho. Luego, está salió con el paso apretado. Llegó a pie de la ladera y comenzó el descenso, en un momento dado resbaló y comenzó a rodar hasta que un cuerpo- seguramente el de un hombre-.

- ¿Esto es tuyo?- dijo el hombre con dureza, Ynärâh levantó la cabeza y vio la piedra de Zoomie, Ynärâh palideció y murmuró-:

- Si¿tienes algún problema?

- Por supuesto- el joven tendría alrededor de 20 años, cabello oscuro y muy corto, ojos profundos y era musculoso y robusto, tiró la piedra al suelo y agarró a Ynärâh por el cuello-.

- suéltame- ordenó Ynärâh-.

- ¿O qué?

- O no querrías saberlo.

El hombre apretó más fuerte, apareció detrás de él una mujer muy guapa. Era rubia, y sus largos cabellos le caían por los hombros, haciendo divertidos rizos. Sus ojos eran azul claro, su tez blanca, y su mirada dura.

-Roran la estas haciendo daño- advirtió la mujer-.

- Katrina no te metas. Mira la piedra, es como la que trajo Eragon antes de... de lo que sucedió... ¿de donde la has sacado?- Roran esperó pacientemente una respuesta, pero Ynärâh no respondió- ¡HE DICHO QUE HABLES!

- ¡Roran suéltala! La vas a matar- Roran accedió a soltarla-.

- Soy Ynärâh y hoy me gradué como la mejor de mi curso en la escuela de lucha que está en la ladera. Como premio me dieron esa piedra que está en el suelo.

- ¿salió de las Vertebradas?

- Lo trajo mi maestro, se lo había comprado a un joven de no se donde.

- Muy bien te creo.

- ¿Qué sucedió cuando ese tal Eragon encontró la piedra?

- la trajo a casa y la intentó vender, pero no lo consiguió. La piedra lo puso muy raro, y de pronto me fui yo. Solo se que en menos de una semana me enviaron un mensaje diciendo que mi padre había muerto, luego, al llegar me dieron la noticia de que Eragon había desaparecido. También desapareció un amigo de mi padre. Te aconsejo que te deshagas de la piedra.

- Ya, pero no lo haré, no necesito dinero, de momento. Quiero irme de aquí: ya se que la forma más rápida es por mar, pero quiero ir por el desierto, y allí solo necesito mis dotes como cazadora.

- ¿Irás a las montañas de Beor?

- Si.

De pronto un niño de unos dos años salió de una casa y corrió hacia Katrina. Era moreno, y tenía unos grandes ojos azules.

- ¡QUÉ MONO!- exclamó Ynärâh si poderse retener-.

- es mi hijo- dijo Roran-, James. Ahora, vete.

- Buenas tardes- dijo con frialdad Ynärâh, cogió la piedra y la metió en un saco junto a sus pocas pertenencias, siguió andando hasta Carvahall-.

Allí vio a una mujer bajita y de cabello rizado. Paso por su lado, pero la mujer le agarró el brazo.

- ¿Cómo estás preciosa?- dijo y sin esperar respuesta la arrastro hasta las afueras de Carvahall.

- Oiga, yo tengo que hacer cosas, mire es muy...

- Me vino a ver Peigek- dijo, eso basto para que Ynärâh se callara-. Dijo que eras su mejor alumna, que tenía curiosidad por ver lo que te reparaba el futuro. Me ha suplicado que te leyera el futuro, y yo, no he podido negarme, entre otras cosas por que me amenazó... ¡ME TRANSFORMARÍA EN SAPO! Siempre e tenido curiosidad por saber que se siente al ser sapo ¡ASI DEMOSTRARÍA QUE SOLO ESISTEN LAS RANAS!- Ynärâh la miro con miedo-. Bien ¿qué me dices?

- Que yo de pequeña tuve un sapo- dijo Ynärâh con un rostro de incredibilidad-.

- digo en lo de adivinar el futuro.

- Dispara- dijo Ynärâh sin poder contenerse-.

- Muy bien- la mujer sacó de una bolsa un puñado de huesos lisos, apenas más largos que un dedo. Luego los tiro en la arena-. Interesante, muy interesante.

- ¿Qué dicen?

- Algo muy curioso, pero que no te revelaré, guapísima. Guerra, amor... ¿estás sola en el mundo? Y enemigos. Una gran fuerza te invadirá, y no podrás contenerla... ¡LO SABÍA! Aquí lo dice muy claro. ¡CLARÍSIMO! Si, sin duda tengo que llevarte a donde los vardenos ¡es un asunto de máxima urgencia!

-¿Quiénes son esos?- preguntó un poco asustada Ynärâh-.

- ¿No lo sabes¿Donde te has metido en estos años?

- No he salido.

- Bueno. Hay que pensar en cuantos días vendría bien llegar... sin agotarme mucho, pero siendo poco el tiempo empleado. En dos días si todo va bien... dame la mano.

- ¿Para qué?

- Damela- al final Ynärâh accedió a dársela. Sintió como si alguien la agarrara de los hombros y tirase de ella hacia arriba. A la vez giraba con brusquedad¿cuanto estuvieron así¿dos horas¿tres¿cuatro? Al fin con un estallido cayeron en una superficie de arena... el desierto de Hadarac.


End file.
